Fiore Magical Academy
by Merlaut2018
Summary: Rewrite of a story on my previous account, James Merlaut. Basically all the characters retain the main structure of their personalities, in a world set in the modern day but with a different history obviously, since Wizards and humans live coexistant. Natsu has just started at the Magical Academy of Fiore, an Island Academy of Magic. Natsu x Harem Rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

New account here, but I am actually the author James Merlaut, the bastard who has kept you waiting on Fiore Academy and Ashes. I'm pleased to announce that not only do I have a new laptop, but I will no longer be so busy with work IRL, so I can now start writing once again.

I have decided my approach will be simple; focusing on one story at time. To start off I'll be rewriting all three of my stories, 'Fiore Academy', 'Ashes' and 'Flame of Life'. I'll also change the title of 'Ashes' to something more appropriate to the storyline. I'll begin with Fiore Academy, my personal favorite of the three, then I'll work on the currently named Ashes. Then lastly I'll do Flame of Life.

Seeing as how I am frequently I'll with writers block, I'll use that time to work on a series of Lemon One-shots, 'Fairy Tail - Lemon Tales'.

If you've stumbled across this without knowing who I am, be sure to head on over to my previous account, James Merlaut, and check out the original works, which will be most of you to be sure. If you're wondering why I made a new account, the reason is simple; I like fresh beginnings... and I forgot what email I used, since I literally have a hundred floating around out there (fresh beginning's over and over).

Anyway, expect the first chapter up within a week or so. Auf Wiedersehen!


	2. Prologue

**Fiore Magical Academy**

 **Prologue**

 **Authors' Note - All right, so I'm back and ready to begin this rewrite, where as you'll see from this short prologue, I'll be taking a different approach; same world, characters blah blah blah, but there will be some major differences that I think will make the story more complex, plotful and enjoyable to read.**

 **I'll be taking my time with each chapter, so between that and work, I might only be able to update every two to three weeks, unlike my previous update schedule of being able to update every two to three days, so I apologise in advance for that.**

 **If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll quickly explain this; my previous account is James Merlaut, but since I lost access to a laptop for a few months, I took a very long break. Consequently, so much time passed that i couldn't remember my sign in details, so I created this new account Merlaut2018, to continue my work. Be sure to read the original 'Fiore Academy' on my other account James Merlaut if you'd like, but it will not be continued further on that account.**

 **Now let us begin with the rewrite!**

 _ **Disclaimer - I do not in any shape or form own Fairy Tail or the characters within. I write this not for profit and for the enjoyment of readers who can bring themselves to read my words. All rights go to Hiro Mashima; please support the official release.**_

 _100 years prior to current events_

Crows cried in skies of grey, calling their brood to feast.

The wind carried the scent of blood and burning flesh on relentless wings that flew to the nostrils.

In the distance, bellows of pain could be heard, relentless and tormenting as those who threw them to the wind, died slowly and excruciatingly.

Drakon Dragneel couldn't stand it, as he stood on the corpse of one of his followers, unable to match name and face to the poor soul.

A man in his thirties, his salmon hair catching in the wind, a distant look in his onyx eyes, Drakon could feel only dread for what he saw on this battlefield.

Three days ago they marched across fields of rolling hills and green grass and clear skies; now inexplicably, the ground was flat with a collage of corpses of man and demon.

Drakon wept a tear from his cheek; a tear filled with dread and hopelessness.

Approaching unbeknownst to Drakon at this moment, was his old friend, Urien E. Fiore.

"Drakon" Urien called to his brother-in-arms, "The Ten Seats have been called; we must attend".

Drakon was deaf to this news; what did it matter?

Urien frowned at his friend, who ignored him and stared at the corpses underfoot; Urien felt sadness for their losses, but he knew their sacrifice bought them victory.

Urien steeped forward and grabbed Drakon's shoulder, "Drake" he said earnestly, using the nickname he'd used as boys, "Snap out of it; the war is over, we've won".

These words brought some light to the dark eyes of Drakon Dragneel, as he directed them to Urien, "We... won?"

Urien nodded, and upon this action was shaken off by Drake.

"We haven't won yet" Drake spoke, solid and grounded.

Urien frowned, "We won Drake; the child Mavis used her magic to send the Demon Lords back to Tartarus, sacrificing herself in the outcome. We... won" he spoke the last two words separately, pressing their meaning as far as he could to his friend.

But Drake shook his head, "You're wrong... Mavis was wrong... we are all wrong" Drake looked up at the crows flying overhead, their number multiplying by the moment, "They will return".

"Excuse me?" Urien asked him, his voice a little shaken.

"The Demon Lords will not choose to remain idle in Tartarus; tomorrow... next year... a century? It doesn't matter" Drake laughed a cold laugh, "They will return, and whether it be us... our children... their children, or even _their_ children... we will have to fight them yet again... and again... again and again until time itself unravels, and the three worlds collapse... we will fight them until none of us remain!"

...

 _Present Day_

Gulls cried over the rolling waves of the sea, signalling the presence of nearby land.

The wind carried the scent of salt water on relentless wings that flew to the nostrils.

In the distance, the sound of ships bellowed the noise of released steam, echoing across the waters.

Natsu Dragneel loved it, as he stood at the stern of the ferry he rode, gazing ahead at the sight before him. A man made Island City, dominated by scyscrapers, complexes and sky reaching apartment towers.

Built to tower over even the tallest scyacraper in the city that surrounded it, was none other than the focus of Natsu's attention; The Magical Academy of Fiore.

Natsu sensed the man behind him before the man even spoke.

"We will be docking soon, young Master" a ships hand informed him in tones of deepest respect.

Natsu laughed as he turned to the ship hand with a toothy grin, "I'll have none of that; my name is Natsu".

The ship wasn't certain how to react; here was a member of the Dragneel Clan, telling someone like himself to call him by his first name. But something about the young man's humouress onyx eyes and unruly salmon colored hair, made him feel at ease as he said, "Very well... Natsu".

Natsu nodded, satisfied, and turned back to gaze upon the rapidly approaching Island.

With a toothy grin, Natsu giggled, "This should be fun".

 **Authors Note - So there's the prologue and I hope it gives you guys a good idea on how I'm approaching the story now. It was short of course but it was just a prologue; the chapters will probs be my standard 4000-5000 words. Expect an update in 1-2 weeks, and when I do I'll be taking down my notification I posted a week ago. Until next time, Auf Wierdesehen.**


End file.
